Jinchuraki of the Forrbidden A NarutoNaruto Shippuden FanFic
by Princess Haku
Summary: Haku Namikaze is the jinchuraki of a forbidden and barely known demon, the infinite-tails known as Mugenju (literally meaning "infinite ten"). This beast appears to have ten tails to they eye but the tails never end. Haku's mother is Kushina Uzamaki and father Minato Namikaze. Both died sealing the beast. It is presumed by the Akatsuki and others she is the Kyuubi.
1. Introduction

Haku is a jinchuraki of a forbidden and hardly known demon the infinite tails also known as the ten tails because even despite that the tails never end it appears to have ten. The infinite-tails name is Mugenju (which in literal means "infinite Ten''). Both her parents died when she was born. Her father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and mother Kushina Uzamaki. The identity of her parents has been hidden from her. She has been hated and rejected by most of the village. At the age of 3 she lost control of her jinchuraki powers and killed some of the Ambu and village officials as well as injuring the Third Hokage. Despite being the Infinite Tails it is presumed by most, including the Akatsuki, that she is the Kyuubi, Nine Tails. Orochimaru can tell that she is not the Kyuubi and takes interest in her. The story is similar to that of the original and besides Haku all the original characters, minus Naruto, are present in this story. **I do not own any of the original characters. The only character I own is Haku Namikaze.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dirt

Current looks: photos/91558175 N06/8417395378/

Haku sat in the swing outside the academy her yes stinging with tears. She was only five, but the village treated her like dirt. To them she was a disease that overtook you if you even said hello. Her long white hair dangled down into her blood red eyes as she hung her head low. The only thought running in her head was "why".

''Hey isn't that that girl!'' a child's jeering voice called.

''HAHA! Hey it is. Let's get her.''

Two boys walked over to Haku. One wore a simple green shirt with the village symbol and grey shorts. His hair was a dusky brown and was cut short to his head. His name was Toma. The other wore a tan tank top and green colored pants as well as a red bandanna on his head hiding his hairlessness. The other kid called him Shimp.

"What do you want.'' Haku asked standing up.

''Go get us some ice cream outcast." Toma demanded.

"Yeah, do it you piece of dirt." The other echoed.

"I'm not dirt!" Haku jumped at Shimp bowling him over and covering his face in fierce blows.

"Get off him!" Toma peeled Haku off and the two boys began beating Haku.

After they finished they left Haku lying by the swing her world black.


	3. Chapter 2: Run

Haku woke with a jolt. She moved awkwardly noticing she was at home in her own bed. She looked around until she spotted the source of her movement.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei." She said climbing from her bed. She patted her snow white dress to remove the dust that clung to it.

"Haku, why are you always getting into trouble?" The shinobi asked.

Haku stamped her foot. "They came up to me and told me that I was dirt and demanded I buy them ice cream! I'm not dirt and they are not by bosses!"

Iruka rubbed his head. "I see. Did you consider running to tell someone?"

"No! no one cares anyway. They would have agreed with those two. And besides I don't give up!"

Iruka sighed. "Just stay out of trouble ok." He vanished out the window.

Haku rolled her eyes. She had had enough of this village. She was five years old plenty old enough to stand on her own. She grabbed her bag and filled it with bottled of water and instant Ramen. With a long sigh she took off out of the village headed where ever she ended up as long as it was away from here.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting in the Sand

A sandy ocean unfolded in front of Haku. She had traveled for a long time and her feet ached, but she was not giving up. After enjoying a bowl of Ramen, Haku set out across the rest of the desert. Finally, just as night fell Haku reached a large entrance. Slowly, she followed the path until she found herself in a village.

"This must be the Sand Village Iruka spoke of once." She said to herself.

She continued onward through the village when a sound caught her attention. She followed it to its source. There she saw a young red haired boy with a goar one his back, who appeared to be her age, playing with stones. The boy looked up and Haku hid behind the corner of a building.

"Who's there?" The boy asked. "Come out I know you are there."

Haku stepped around the corner and approached the boy. "I'm Haku. Haku Namikaze." She said happily.

"I'm Gaara." The boy replied extending out two fingers. As it was custom Haku returned the gesture, clasping fingers with Gaara. She smiled kindly.

"I haven't seen you before. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

Haku looked sideways. "Well, I ran away from my village."

"why?"

"well…" She stuttered. "All of the village treats me like dirt and I don't know why. I couldn't stand it so I ran away."

"Oh, I see. A lot of my village does the same." Gaara replied.

"Hey, you wanna go do something?" Haku asked and Gaara nodded.

The pair ran around the village playing games such as tag, hide-and-seek, and even spared a little, but to Haku's disappointment didn't go well.

"Why does all that sand get in the way all the time?"

Gaara shrugged. "Dunno."

Dismissing this, the two sat on a bench talking. Haku's eyes grew heavy until she fell over onto Gaara asleep. Gaara smiled and giggled lightly.

"You are so strange but I feel like we have something great in common."

Gaara leaned over and fell to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4: Forced Farwell

The sun rose high into the sky forcing Haku to open her eyes. Gaara was already awake and was sitting beside her with two rice balls.

"Here have one." He handed her the neatly wrapped ball.

Haku took it gratefully and ate every morsel. "So whatcha wanna do?"

Gaara shrugged. "We could go to my house."

Haku nodded but a sudden movement caught her eye. Moments later a Ambu from the leaf stood in front of her.

"Haku Namikaze we have orders to bring you back to the village. Let's go."

"No! I will just get called dirt again and again until I just can't stand it!"

The Ambu picked her up kicking and screaming.

"Stop it!" Gaara said. His sand began to climb up the Ambu's legs.

"Gaara wait. I guess this is bye for now. Don't worry I will be fine." Haku sensed the severity of the situation and found it best to go quietly.

Tears filled her eyes as Gaara's face vanished in the dust of a sand storm.


	6. Chapter 5: Child of This Village

"What on earth possessed you to run off! You are a child of this village my village, what if you had died!?" The Third Hokage scolded.

"I was tired of how the village treats me gramps!" Gramps was what she had always called the third despite having no known relation to the man.

"You are part of this village so don't let me ever hear of you running off again. Is that clear?" The Third's voice had softened.

Haku nodded. "Yes sir."

Haku turned and left.

"Iruka." The Hokage spoke to the shinobi who had been present the entire time. "She will start the academy in two years. I expect you to take good care of her."

"Yes sir. Of course sir." Iruka replied calmly.


	7. Chapter 6: Again

Current looks: photos/91558175 N06/8417534254/

Haku smiled as she placed the chalk in the door. She laughed with a jubilant laugh as she waited for her victim to enter. The door slid open and the calk landed on Iruka-Sensei's head. Haku fell over in laughter while the rest of the class giggled or stared harshly at her.

"HAKUUUUUUU!" Iruka fumed. "What on earth! You little prankster. All right as punishment you and the rest of the class will be taking your graduation exams now instead of tomorrow."

The class moaned and jeered at Haku. They all lined up in the front of the class room.

"Alright Sakura Haruno."

A pinked haired girl stepped forward. She prefomed the jutsu with great precision.

"Alright no Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called.

Haku hated that kid. He was always so stuck up seeming it made her sick. He flawlessly preformed the jutsu.

"Haku Namikaze."

Haku stepped forward. She focused her chakra and made the hand sign then a half live clone appeared all mushy like beside her. She looked down.

"And once again you fail Haku."

The class laughed.

Haku sat outside in the swing. The village gossiped about how she alone failed the exam. Haku lifted her head at the arrival of Mizuki.

"Haku would you like to pass the exam automatically. If so you just have to steal this scroll….." Mizuki began whispering in Haku's ear.


End file.
